Laevatein Vs Gundam 00 Raiser
This is episode 2 of Zellaus death battles. It was originally Made on August 3,2019 at 1:19. BoomBall: Robots. Freaking Robots! This is episode 2. Mage: yes BoomBall. Yes it is. But still it’s coo- BoomBall: I am not complaining about it! I am just thinking this is cool. Mage:ooooooook. This two mechs are piloted by some pretty good fighters. BoomBall: Laevatein And his pilot Sousuke Sagara Mage: 00 Raiser and its pilot Setsuna F. Seiei! We anylase there weapons, skills and power to see who would win in Death Battle! ARX-8 Laevatein Mage: this Arm Slave was built by Mithril, a Anti-terrorist military company. And it’s Pilot Sousuke Sagara! BoomBall: Sauske? He does not look like sauske! Or a ninja! Or a guy that would leave there home to work for that are evil ninjas. Or, were they evil ninja? Mage: shut up. He grewup in war torn regions and was raised as a dog of war. But at some point, he also became one of mithril, and as we said. Is a Anti-terroir this military company! But when he was a teenager. He did get to go to school. BoomBall: but he also met this hot chick at the school named Kaname Chidori! BoomBall: his mobile- I mean Arm Slave! Arm Slave.. Not Mobile suit..... His Arm Slave Laevatein is of the fourth generation and its power source is a palladium reactor! Mage: It is also based of the Ark-7 Arbalest! And the Ark-7 Arabalest was based of the M98 Gernsback! And Sousuke has pioloted all 3 of this Arm Slaves. So he has some good skill when coming to piloting.p! BoomBall: But back to the Palladium Reactor! What the F##k is Palladium? Is it like, some sort of alloy? Mage: I don’t know isn’t said on its wiki. Which is kinda stupid, we have to do research for this fights! BoomBall: Hmmm! Well might as well get to it’s weapons! Because what giant robot would not have weapons! Or be a weapon! It has a Multi-purpose Demolition Howitzer which is equipped to its back. And it is Giant robot size! Because why would it not Mage: Now to it’s Blades. It has to close combat weapons! It’s Monomolecular cutter and it’s two Anti-tank daggers. BoomBall: wait. Why would the dagger be a dagger if it’s anti tank? Mage: It’s a dagger. Daggers are usually small, so it makes sense. BoomBall: Still stupid to me. Well let’s move on! It has two more pieces of equipment! The AS-Grenades and it’s Energy Shield! Mage: this mech has fought for a long time. And it’s pilot and it’s self are ready for Battle! Gn-0000 Gundam 00 Raiser BoomBall: this is the upgrade to the Gundam 00 and is a mobile suit suited up with the trans-am system, which is created from the Gn drive and Gn drive tau. Which temporarily increases there Gn particles. Which boosts there strength. Mage: And thenTwin drive system and Raiser System. Which more or less need each other. Since the raiser system stabilize the twin drive system. Because it synchronizes two Gn drives. BoomBall: Brain........hurt.........to much......... robot science! Mage: There will be more that will make its brain hurt. And when those three are used together! It turns into Trans-am Raiser . Which is Gundam 00 Raisers specialty, and its strongest power boost! BoomBall: it has two pilots, but its more important polite is Setsuna F. Seiei! A child soldier that was....Brainwashed to kill his parents?! What the heck! Mage: yeah meshed Up, And some point he was thrown away and deemed useless. But he did turn his life around at some point...I think? BoomBall well whatever, let’s talk about His weapons! Th GN Vulcan is a weapon between its wings and body. Mage: The Gn sword III is a sword made out of Gn particles and it’s main weapon of combat and shooting, since it can turn into a rifle! Also it can be stored like the Gn sword I. BoomBall: the Gn Beam Saber, which is stored on its rear waist armor for easy caring if it ever needs to be used! And the Gn field, which uses Gn particles and surrounds itself with the Gn particles! But also, what are Gn particles? Mage: Let me look it up.*takes it out of his pocket "Unlike standard-flavour particles of the same class, GN Particles are decayed baryons and are responsive to an unspecified machine-producible interactive force: because of this, Celestial Being exploits these particles for a variety of uses. GN particles are prominently used as part of an electromagnetic radar-disruption stealth-“ BoomBall: to much! Just continue! Mage: Ok BoomBall, The 00 Raiser is one of many mobile suits that go by the name Gundam, but it is strong in its own right! Intermission Mage: we have checked their weapons and history. BoomBall: Now it’s time for a Death Battle!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE We see Gundam 00 flying through the sky on a mission. When suddenly! it’s right arms hand is shoot off! Then it looks down to See Laevatein looking up at it! Setsuna: enemy Mobile Suit! Fight! Laevatein readys it howitzer to shoot again but 00 activates its Gn field to block the multiple shots. Then it rushes at Laevatein readying it’s Gn Sword III But Laevatein blocks it with the demolition howitzer. Then once it’s howitzer is destroyed, he punches 00 in the face and knees it in the chest! 00 jumps back and readys it’s self again. Laevatein then begins to starts throwing its grenade at 00 but then 00 blocks it with its Gn field! Then it cuts off the Gn field and readys it Vulcans and starts shooting beams at Laevatein but then Laevatein dodges them but then 00 stops will quick to charge a Lazer blast with its wings coming up. Then it shoots! But Laevatein activates it shield by putting its hand up. Sousuke:grunts, come on! The Lazer then breaks the shield and Laevatein recoils And pulls out its big molecular Cutter and it rushes at 00 to cut off its whole right arm! Then it drifts to a stop. 00 Raiser then pulls out its beam saber and rushes at Laevatein and it blocks 00s beam saber with its cutter. Laevatein then throws a punch but 00 blocks it and sends a kick to hit it in the chin. Laevatein then grabs its leg and throws 00. It then rushes after 00 and 00 then lands back on the ground and uses trans-am to dodge and rush away. It then readys the Vulcan again to shoot from afar. Laevatein then activates the shield again and rushes at 00 while shielding. And when Laevatein gets close enough it tries to slash at 00 but it dodges with trans-am and kicks Laevatein in the side. Laevatein then turns around and countinues to slash at 00 but 00 keeps dodging evading damage again and again. 00 then kicks Laevatein in the side again! Laevatein stumbles back. Laevatein then rushes at 00 again but then 00 knocks the cutter out of Laevatein hand and then grabs it by the arm and throws it into the sky! 00 then flys up to it and bashes it back into the ground! It then rushes straight for it. But Laevatein throws a Grenada at it and then rolls out of the way. 00 then dodges out of the way and deactivates trans-am. Laevatein then rushes at 00 and Laevatein does the same! They both punch eachother and trade blows. One punch for another punch! Another punch for another Punch! They keep trading blows until both of them hit eachother in the face. Making both of them stumble They take out there blades! 00 activates trans-am Raiser. And takes out the beam saber. Laevatein takes out the anti tank daggers!and they then rush at eachother! Slash! There is a silence. But 00 falls onto its knee. But then, Laevatein falls down.K.O! Aftermath BoomBall: that fight was so epic! Mage: Laevatein had no system like trans-am to boost its speed and power. And had weapons that are made of beams. So that’s why Gundam 00 Raiser won this fight! We see a image that says WINNER: GUNDAM 00 RAISER! Episode 3 is Masked Hero Goka from Yu-Gi-Oh Vs Kamen Rider Ajito from Kamen Rider Ajito Category:What-If? Death Battles